


Bloody Queen

by honestgrins



Series: Bingo! [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, bingo: blood, klaroween, klaroween bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Klaus isn’t sure why Caroline can’t just use real blood for her costume, but he’s happy to help however he may. (For Klaroween Bingo: Blood)





	Bloody Queen

“What on earth are you doing?”

Caroline looked over her shoulder to find Klaus watching her from the kitchen doorway. “I’m testing fake blood recipes to use with my costume,” she said as though it was obvious.

Frowning, Klaus moved to inspect the various paints and pantry items spread about the counter, confused how they fit in with the gown and tiara hanging in their closet. “I might admit to neglecting the nuances of your high school traditions, but I don’t remember seeing blood on your prom queen.”

She elbowed him, but smiled when he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Stalking my prom was a douche move. I don’t want you thinking that this,” she said, gesturing between them, “is because of your excellent flirting techniques back then. You’re lucky I even glanced your way, buddy.”

Klaus slipped his arms around her waist, lips moving to her neck. “Agreed, sweetheart.”

“You also robbed me of the homecoming crown I had coming, so thanks for that.” Pursing her lips in thought, she turned her head to face him. “And actually, I still don’t think I’ve forgiven you for planning a better party than me.”

His breath cast across her throat as he laughed. “It might have been a homecoming dance in your eyes, but it was the funeral celebration I had been hoping to host for centuries. Even better, the festivities were an excellent setting to finally kill Mikael.”

“Yeah, yeah, daddy issues,” she muttered, focused on stirring the sugary concoction before her. “Anyway, I’m not just any prom queen - which Bonnie totally deserved and I’m not bitter about  _ at all _ \- I’m going as Carrie. Hence the blood.”

“Who?”

Freezing for a moment, Caroline then dropped her spatula and whirled in his arms. Genuine pity filled her expression. “Please don’t tell me the biggest bad in the world-” she rolled her eyes as he preened at the compliment, “-has never cracked open a horror book. Or watched a movie. Or lived during the seventies.”

Klaus shrugged, unconcerned. “I believe I was on an Eastern excursion for most of that decade,” he explained. “War is a horror on its own, love, and I indulged it in at every chance.”

“Ugh, of course you did,” she groaned. Her head fell to his shoulder in defeat. “I’m trying to make myself hate you for that.”

Once, that statement would have put Klaus on edge for fear of her leaving him; it was only the decades she’d spent at his side and the trust eventually build sturdily between them that allowed him to take it for lighthearted jab it was. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.” Still, he stayed close behind her as she moved back to the selection of mixes. “What exactly are you testing for with these recipes?”

Caroline heaved a discontented sigh. “There are so many things to consider,” she whined. “I want it to look real, like it’s obvious the effect I was going for, but the most life-like versions use some form of sugar. That would be a sticky mess for me to wear all night.”

Humming, Klaus nipped at her ear. “But delicious.”

“Which I considered,” she flirted back. “The sugar-free options might be easier to pour anyway and less likely to stain. They use dish soap and paint, though - not the most appetizing if we decide to get a little frisky.”

“Despite the hardship it will surely be, I don’t mind waiting to ravish you until we’re safely in the shower,” he promised in a low voice.

Caroline scoffed. “Maybe  _ you _ don’t,” she pointed out, brushing her ass against him. “But you clearly haven’t seen what you look like in a tux, because I’m not sure I’ll be able to resist.” One day, she would get him into an actual costume rather than the occasional mask.  _ Prom date _ might not be the most creative idea, but it got Klaus to make at least a small effort for the party they were going to, and she kind of loved the idea of pinning him with a boutonnière.

“If you care to use real blood, I’d be happy to assist in the dirty deed.” His mouth fell to her neck, tongue temptingly tracing the line of her artery.

“Wasteful,” she accused, though she leaned into the touch. “I will need your help with the application, probably also best done in the shower. We get one shot at doing it right, so bring your A-game.”

An eyebrow arched in interest. “Do you have a batch ready? We can test one right now.” His hands wandered down to her hips, pulling her into him. “I certainly don’t mind whiling away the afternoon with you in the shower.”

Taking a moment to consider it, Caroline glanced back at him with faux suspicion. “Are you really going to let me test the soapy version, or do you just want to cover me in sugar so you can lick it off?”

Klaus teasingly grabbed the sugary one first before also taking the soap bucket. “Nothing says both can’t be true,” he teased, leading her upstairs to their shared suite. 


End file.
